T-Low/Transcript
My Mouth is a Volcano! NBeebies Bedtime Story Hello, I'm T-Low and I'm from the RP Group Next Are you in bed? Great! Tonight's bedtime story is about a boy named Louis who has a very ordinary mouth. And it's called My Mouth is a Volcano and it's by Julia Cook, with illustrations by Cerrie Hartman And that story was called My Mouth is a Volcano by Julia Cook, with illustrations by Cerrie Hartman. Louis unexpectedly got interrupted by Courtney and Richard, I'm glad he could work it out. He cooled down in the end. Now it's time for you to go to bed and dream of what you'll do tomorrow. I hope you have some good dreams and I'll see you tomorrow night for the next bedtime story Good Night Personal Space Camp NBeebies Bedtime Story Hello, I'm T-Low and I'm from the RP Group Next Tonight's bedtime story is about a boy named Louis who goes to a personal space camp It's called Personal Space Camp by Julia Cook with illustrations by Cerrie Hartman Zoomzoom Zipzip Riprip Through the clouds, Buzz the planets, tickle the sun, Back to Earth, that was fun. A few days ago, I wanted to show Betty Jean how gravity worked, so I jumped off a chair and did lunar landing on the quiet rug. While I was in the air, Richard got in my way. I lunar landed on Richard's leg. My teacher used her cranky voice. "Louis" she said, "You are having problems with your personal space!" "Why would she do that to me?" I thought "I am a space expert!" The other day on the playground, I was showing Rusty how comets sometimes smash right into satellites, and I was the comet, and Rusty was the satellite. When we smashed, the Playground Teacher used her cranky voice. "Louis" she said "You are having problems with your personal space!" "Why would she do that to me?" I thought "I am a space expert!" Zoomzoom ZipZip Riprip Through the clouds, Buzz the planets, tickle the sun, Back to Earth, that was fun. Abram had no idea what an eclipse was, so I showed him. While he was talking to our teacher about his spelling test, I walked in between them and waved my hands in front of their faces. My teacher used her really cranky voice. "Louis" she said "You are having a Big problem with your personal space. I have just had it with you. Tomorrow, I am sending you to personal space camp in Principal Goodkid's office" "wow" I thought, "Now I'll really be a space expert. I was so excited, I didn't know that Principal Goodkid was a space expert, too." So I ran home and told my Mom about my special invitation "It's about time!" she said. The next day was a very important day, I couldn't wait to get to school. I thought about all the cool things I got to do at personal space camp. I wondered if our lunches would be served in vacuum-packed space food bags like the real astronauts get. "Maybe I'll even get to eat space ice cream!" I walked into the Principal's office and there, spread out on the floor, were five large hula hoops. "We must learn about Saturn's ring" I thought "Please choose a hoop and sit inside of it" said my principal "I knew it!" I said to myself, we're starting to learn about Saturn. "Does anyone want to tell me what personal space is?" I raised my hand right away. "Yes Louis" said my principal. "I am a space expert" I said "I can tell you all you need to know about space. I have my own spaceship, it goes like this" Zoomzoom Zipzip Riprip Through the Clouds, Buzz the Planets, Tickle the Sun, Back to Earth, that was fun! "That's great Louis" said my Principal, "but we're not talking about outer space, we're talking about personal space." "Personal Space, Outer Space, What's the Difference?" I asked "Well Louis, let's pretend the hoop you're sitting in is a spaceship, are you a good pilot?" "The best there is" I said, "I never crash!" The End And that story was called Personal Space Camp by Julia Cook with illustrations by Cerrie Hartman. Maybe tonight, you could dream about floating in your own bubble or flying a rocketship, just like Louis. I'll see you tonight for the next bedtime story. Good Night (Slimes snoring) Category:Transcripts